The Flower Lied
by DemonGirl2
Summary: Stupid Story, Sango has a dream about Kohaku and leaves and Miroku comes and tells her.....welll read it and see


A/N: Another horriblt titled story, another horriblely written story. But please before you go back R&R. It won't take long. I need to boost my confidence about my style of writing anyway and if you want to flame. Go ahead. I am cold and they will warm me.  
  
"Sango!" Kohaku called, "Sango help!" He was pulled deeper in the freezing cold water. Sango reached as far as her arm would go and their fingertips touched.  
  
"Kohaku take my hand." She said, "I'll pull you out." Kohaku was pulled under the water before calling his sisters' name a few more times.  
  
Sango sat up abruptly, tears streaming down her face, "Kohaku," she said quietly, "I'm sory I couldn't save you." Inuyasha stirred in his tree. I don't need to wake every one up and I think I need some time to myself so I think I'll just go, I just hope they don't wake before I can return. She thoought as she took her blanket and left the woods.  
  
The moon shone brightly over the fields, bodies of water seemed to have a life of their own. Sango picked a nice spot and lay out her blanket and sobbed into her knees. After a coulple minues of that she straightened her legs and looked up to the sky. Her eyes reflected the moon and the fireflies that danced around her and she smiled weakly.  
  
"I wish father and Kohaku could be here to see such a lovely clear night," She whispered to the moon, as if it could talk back.  
  
She picked the few flowers that had grown near her. She placed all but one in her lap and held it up in front of her thoughtfully. After two quick glanced to the left and right she pulled off a petal. "He loves me." The petal folowed by a few more, "He loves me not, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me," finally one last petal and she threw the stem to the side. "He loves me not."  
  
Sango frowned and looked over at the stem. The once beautliful flower was now nothing but a hideous stem, which painfully reminded her of herself. She shook away the thought and brushed the other flowers and petals aside, still frowning.  
  
"So I can't have father Kohaku or."  
  
"Or who?" asked a voice. Sango looked up and the moon curiously.  
  
"And to top it all off I'm going crazy." She added.  
  
"Answer my question." The voice demanded, "Or who?"  
  
"Uh- It's Miroku." She answered fighting back tears.  
  
Miroku came from behind her and sat down next to her. She realized her mistake and pulled her knees to her chest and held them tightly, blushing.  
  
Miroku picked up one of the flowers she had discarded and rolled it between his fingers. He went to put it back on the ground but deciede not to. He looked at Sango tenderly. She glared at him and inched away.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't try anyhting." He said. Sango's hold on her knees loosened. Miroku went to place the flower in Sango's hair, she flinched and closed her eyes. "I said I wouldn't try anything." He repeated. She opened one eye as he placed the flower behind her ear.  
  
"It makes you even more radiant." He whispered. Sango turned an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"T-Thank you." She stammered and quickly turned her gaze back to the sky and the fireflies that danced merily around them.  
  
"They're beautiful aren't they." Asked Miroku. Sango nodded slowly.  
  
"Why did you come out here?" She asked.  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
"I had a - I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Would you like to tell me about it?" He leaned back and rested on his elbows and grinned.  
  
"No," Sango said, "but I want to know why you came."  
  
"I simply wanted to watch the sunrise."  
  
"Well then I believe I'm obstructing your veiw."  
  
"No you only add to the beauty."  
  
"What are you up to Miroku?"  
  
"Nothing." He answered casually, "there was something I was going to tell you but now I'm not so sure."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I don't want to make you any more upset than you are, I heard you crying. But we will get Kohaku back."  
  
"There is only one thing that could make me more upset."  
  
"And that would be...?" Miroku eyed her anxiously, would she really tell him?  
  
"If what the flower- oh, never mind. It's nothing." She caught herself and waved her hands in front of her nervously.  
  
Miroku sat up and picked up the stem that Sango had discarded. "You mean this?" He asked. She looked away quickly. "Since when do you believe flowers anyway? You never truly know how someone feels about you unless you ask them."  
  
"Miroku-I-I-" Sango stuttered.  
  
"Yes Sango." Miroku placed a hand on Sango's. She smiled before standing to leave. Not like she really wanted to go but if she didn't she might say something she'd regret later.  
  
"I think I better go and let you watch the sun set---I mean rise! Uh- b- bye!" She said nervously. Miroku grabbed her hand as she stepped away.  
  
"Please stay. Sunrise's are only there so you can watch them with someone you care about." He studdied her, noticing no reaction. She didn't get what he said.  
  
Sango sighed in defeat and sat down again, unusually close to him, they still held hands. She blushed once she realized she was squeazing his hand back.  
  
The first colors of the morning greeted the sky and Sango looked up. "I hope you're happy." She said her gaze fixed on the multicolored sky. "It sure is beautiful."  
  
Miroku was starring at Sango. "Yes, you are." He whispered. Sango looked at him and smiled. Miroku put a hand on her cheek and she blushed the color of Inuyasha's kimono.  
  
"The flower lied." He said. Then their lips met in a sweet soft kiss. Sango smiled inwardly. Two out of three ain't bad.  
  
A/N: Well how bad did it suck? Br brutely honest! Please! I love Miroku he is one well drawn pile of ink and paper. What do you say? ( He is only the hotest anime character out there besides Kenshin and Vash and Larva and...well vever mind. 


End file.
